


We're Just Friends!

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon Divergent, Comedy, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, To fight off the angst, Yes it's a comedic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Risa completely misunderstands Kei's motivations and Satoshi has to play along.
Relationships: Harada Risa & Hiwatari Satoshi, Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We're Just Friends!

“Oh, you’re awake!”

“What–” Satoshi jumped at the voice, unexpected and out of place against the familiar backdrop of silent halls and white walls "are you doing here?”

“Checking on you.”

“How did you even…”

“I heard from Niwa-kun that you passed out. Again.”

Satoshi sighed. Daisuke should know of all people how impulsive the younger Harada could be.

“I guess I should thank you for your concern, but it’s too risky for you to stay.”

“Mm? And why is that?”

“For one, my father might see you.”

“So what?”

“He’d think–” he paused. He couldn’t say the next words out loud. He never once imagined having this sort of conversation with anyone. And the fact that he could only talk about it out of context made it even worse. “–let’s just say it’s gonna get complicated…”

“What does that even–” she gasped, then he saw her eyes quickly fill with horror “–he’d think I’m dating you?! No way!”

He kept silent about the remark, but the sudden shift in the girl’s stance told him that he forgot to mute his facial expression.

“I-I mean, no offense, but everyone knows–”

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter what ‘everyone knows’; it only matters what _he_ would think.”

“Is your dad _that_ strict?”

“… We can put it that way.”

“No wonder you’ve been rejecting confessions like there’s no tomorrow! But friends should be okay, right? You need people to look after you.”

“Look, I appreciate the concern but–”

“I can talk to your dad. If I explain we’re just friends, he’d prolly let me hang around.”

He let the rest of his words fall and only stared at her.

“What?”

“You’re not… seriously considering having that conversation with my father, are you?”

“… maybe?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Just go home.”

“Fine, fine. And you, rest well so that you could go home soon!”

“Yeah…”

“And if you’re still feeling under the weather, don’t force yourself to go to school, okay? I think you’re studying too hard!”

“It’s getting late, Harada. Hurry home.”

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving!”

“Call your sister so she knows where you are.”

“I know.”

“Harada…”

“What?”

“… Stay safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might update this with a couple more chapters but... that depends on whether I can edit the others. XD If ever, they will all be divergent from canon (tho borrowing some elements from earlier chapters). I've been  
> wanting to write Kei, but idk if I got him yet.


End file.
